In the field of wireless communication, there has been increasing demand for heterogeneous networks where different types of network controllers and mobile devices communicate with each other. The network controller may be, for example, an evolved NodeB (eNB), a NodeB, a base station, a controller, and the like. According to the transmission power and backhaul capability, the network controller may be known as macro cell, low power node (LPN), relay node, pico cell, and so on. In addition, direct device-to-device (D2D) communication may be used to further boost the network capacity. D2D communication refers to a communication mode between two or more user equipments (UEs) that does not include, or does not always include, a network controller in a communication path between or among the UEs. The UEs may be, for example, a mobile station, a communications device, a subscriber, a terminal, and the like.
In a communication network where different types of communication links share a communication resource, they may undesirably interference with each other. For example, when D2D UEs and one or more cellular UEs share an uplink band during communications with the BTS, the D2D UEs and the cellular UE may interfere with each other.